Forbidden Desire
by shybearr
Summary: On Stefan's journey to bring the princess of Mystic, Elena Petrova, to her awaiting prince, he falls in love. He starts to feel things for Elena that he can never act upon because they are a Forbidden Love. AH/ S.E.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I am starting! I plan of finishing RM first, but I really wanted to get this one going! You will realize that Katharine(Katerina) and Elena are sisters with the last name "Petrova". They live in Mystic, (wink wink). Elijah ( the Mikaelsons) are from Orleans. Another thing you will be seeing is how Caroline and Klaus went to Forbes ( another wink wink.) and finally, the last wink wink is from the books series. I am so not original because the place Bonnie went to was her last name in the books. Have no idea what I am talking about? Read it;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Another day. Another person I had to protect with my life. Another miserable night. Sleepless, thought filled nights. Another princess to bring to another place. What this what my life consisted on? A constant moving around, putting people's lives in front of my own. It was a job I did well, and I took it seriously. But I was scared. Would I be doing this forever? Would I ever find a love that took my breath away, and have a family? I doubted it. Onto my new mission. A mission where I lead a beautiful girl to, usually, a selfish prince.

Sometimes, the princesses would be young, and beautiful. They were usually elitists. Then there were young and reckless; off to marry before something bad happened. For example, and unwanted pregnancy with an poor father. I've seen many princesses in my life. Never once have I seen a girl who really caught my eye, and had me wondering. Not one. Maybe being a knight for the rest of my life was doing me good. I would be saving myself from these, and forgive me when I say, typical girls.

Princesses we much different than commoners. I don't mean that lightly. No matter how, uh, "modest" they are, they are avaricious. Too much for my liking. Others were pure struggles. Too much pride, too much need, too much ego.

Now, I don't mean this in anyway, but I don't expect Elena Petrova to be much different. I knew the Petrova family from their eldest daughter, Katerina. I had brought her to a noble prince, and I don't find many of them often. His name was Elijah, and Elijah came from the long line of Mikaelson's. The best royalty and modesty has to offer. To me, Katerina wasn't much. Just a spoiled princess. But, something in Elijah said different. I had kept in touch when I traveled with Katerina, leading her to him. He said he had loved her since he laid eyes on her at a fair in Mystic; Katerina's home land.

Mystic was a beautiful place, indeed. A place I'd love to live when my never ending journey comes to a stop. Beautiful landscape, flawless lakes, and sunny days, with bright and starry nights. You could smell the scents off all flowers when you were there, in the lush gardens of Mystic. Such a perfect place.

The Petrova's ruled off of Mystic, and the Mikaelson's ruled Orleans. Also a beautiful area, but too many people. I loved quaint areas like Mystic were you could go places, and not be subjected to others around you. Where I could write in my journal peacefully. Listen to the birds, listen to the trees swaying as if a melody mother nature sings herself.

A place I could call home.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore. Pleasure to see you once again," Grayson Petrova walked into the long dining room. I bent down at his arrival. "Oh, please, sir. Please stand. I want to shake the hand of such a noble man. A man who I know will lead my second daughter to her prince just as you had, the first."

"Anything for you, your highness," I bowed my head, to show much respect. "Please, King. Call me Stefan."

"As well as you call me Grayson," He smiled up at me. Also such a modest man, and great ruler. His wife was the same. Down to earth and lighthearted. How they brought up Katerina, I do not know. "Come. Sit. You're just in time for our dinner."

"Oh, forgive me sir. I do not wish to eat your food," I said pardoning.

"I am not asking, knight. I am telling," Grayson laughed. "It would be my pleasure. No, my honor to serve such a principled man as you. You bow to me? No, Stefan. I bow to you."

Finally taking the kind man's offer, I walked to the chair he lead me to. This wasn't my place to be. I felt uncomfortable, yet he made me feel better. Miranda came to me and grabbed my hand. I bowed politely.

"How many thanks do I give thee?" She said when I came back up. "Such a moral, strong, handsome man indeed. To lead my second daughter to her awaiting prince. Such a dangerous job you're willing to do for the happiness of others. How many ways can I share my gratitude."

"You give so much thanks to a man who repays more than you owe. Do not say thanks to me, but let me say thank to you, your majesty," The beautiful Queen smiled once again.

"Your father would be so proud of you," she said. She knew my father? How?

"You knew him?" I questioned polity.

"I knew him?" she chuckled. "He was the knight who brought me to Grayson. You take after him well. He stayed in Mystic for many years meeting your mother. After she passed, he said this place was too filled with goodbyes. Then he raised you. He was such a kind man. A great friend to Grayson. That's how we knew about you, Stefan. I'm sorry to hear that he has passed."

"I share that sorry with you, and forgive me for not knowing-" I began to say.

"Please, don't ask for my forgiveness. You have earned it for years to come, sir. Your father didn't speak much of Mystic because of sorrows. You have followed righteously in his shoes. Giuseppe would have been proud," she held back tears. "I certainly am."

How small of a world, I thought, that my father lead this queen to her bountiful destiny. How I hoped some of the princesses I had protected did the same.

**Elena**

"Elena, do not be so solemn," Katerina tightened my corset tighter around my body. What was air if I couldn't breathe it in these dresses?

"I am going away from my family," I said. She pulled hard and I gasped for the air that would sooth my burning throat.

"Only for a little while, sister. I hear sir Damon is nothing but the best," If she liked him so much, why couldn't she go marry him.

"As a husband or a prince?" I laugh. He could be a magnificent prince, but a terrible husband.

"I hear he is a charmer. He likes you Elena. Can't you let it happen?" Katerina finally tied the last sting, and turned for my dress.

"I do not love him, Katerina," I remarked. I wanted to be with someone I loved. Not someone I am _betrothed_ to. There was so much difference in both.

"You do not _know_ him, sister," she rolled her eyes much too often.

"My argument _precisely_. I do not know the man. How should I take a journey a long way away to find my love for him unused. I have to marry him either way," I moved my long, brown hair to the side as Katerina put on a necklace of mine.

"Elena," she said resting her hands on my shoulders. "We are princesses. We get married, and rule alongside our mates. You're lucky to stay in Mystic sister. You know when Mikael dies, me and Elijah are off to Orleans to take over. Klaus left many months ago to Forbes with his love Caroline. Rebekah, as faithful as she is, is helpless. You get to stay here. Watch over the very land our ancestors built. If you do not love this man, fine. But he is a fine ruler. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for Mystic."

There was nothing more that I hated than when Katerina was right. She smiled at me in the mirror, and I smiled back. She was such a knowing girl. A perfect Queen to be. Me? I was petty if not a sorry excuse for a princess, even. Sure, princess was such a relevant name, but I didn't feel relevant at all. The people around me, my mother, my father, my sister, and Elijah; all borne leaders. Even my younger brother Jeremy was. I unfortunately wasn't. A poor encumbrance I would, and do, have to live with.

"Come here, Elena. Let me put on your charms," she reached out for my arm, and I placed my wrist in her hand. "I do believe Aunt Jenna packed your stuff for the trip."

Ah, Jenna. Also a great leader, but never would be one, unfortunately. She was my mother's sister, insisted by my father to live in this grand castle. "Such a big area for only a little people. Come live with us," he said to her. My father, such a noble man indeed. A man I wish I could live up to one day. He was trustworthy; a quality most men didn't have.

"You're almost done. Are you ready to meet Mr. Salvatore?" Katerina smiled at me. She told me how good looking he was, but I saw the knight that took Caroline to Forbes with Niklaus. I saw the knight that took Bonnie to a placed called McCullough, and different knight brought her back when she refused to marry the unworthy subject. None were as good looking as Katerina made Stefan out to be. I followed my sister down the long hallway towards our dining room

I was about to meet the man who'd bring me to my waiting "husband-to-be."

**Stefan**

Katerina walked into the room looking much older than the last time I saw her. It was only 2 years ago when I brought the girl of 17 years (the same age as I had been) to Elijah. Behind her was a girl that looked a lot like Katerina did when she was 17, yet so much different. Her hair was the same color, yet not as curly. Her face was just the same shape, just not as edged. But her eyes were soft. Katerina's had been hard. Not with an unkind or angry look, but dignity. I couldn't stop looking at her flawless self. Elena stood shy and Katerina had her head up as she looked at me. I stood and bowed to the princesses.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore," she smiled, nodding me to come up from my bow. "I haven't seen you around lately."

"Hello, your majesty," I smiled. "I have been to many countries, but always planned on coming back here."

"I could see why," she made her way over to me, and placed he hand into mine. I kissed it lightly, and she tilted her head forward and walked to her seat. Elena walked, as if nervous. Why I became anxious too is a mystery. She placed her hand into mine, and heat rushed like a web through my body. When I looked up at her, her eyes spoke she felt the same.

"Hello, your highness," I said. I placed my lips on her soft, olive skin, How could a girl taste so good? Her eyes widened as my gaze found hers. She walked away, but my eyes never left her face. She sat next to Katerina, just across from me.

"Ah, good. Everyone is almost here. Now we need Jenna and Alaric," Grayson said.

"Yes. They should be here soon. Go on, father. Start without them. You know their timing," Katerina said as she placed her napkin on her lap. Elena copied the same action, as if trying to look like Katerina. She looked so priceless. Her skin was glowing. So many beautiful features in just one girl. Such a perfect being. Whomever would be getting them as their own was lucky to have her. To kiss her full, red lips. I could only imagine those lips on mine. And her neck. If my kisses could fill that perfect neck, and rub her shoulders..

"Shall we start then?" Grayson said as he sat in his chair. Two large doors opened silently as maids came in with plates of food. "So, Stefan, this is your first time meeting Elena."

"Ay, sir. Why did I not see her when I brought the other princess to Elijah?" Elijah sat next to Katerina, his eyes filled with love when he looked at her. Next to Elijah was Jeremy, Katerina's brother. He was young when I last saw him. He was very silent.

"She avoided me leaving, Stefan," Katerina smiled at Elena, and she smiled back. My heart skipped a beat. That smile lite up the room. Did anyone else see it? How could I be so mesmerized by her so suddenly. She was an angel.

"That I did," Elena's sweet voice filled my ears. Could words taste so good? "He was taking you away from me."

"And brought me back safety," Katerina pointed out.

"That he did," Elena was now looking at me with her benevolent eyes, and a smile that struck me to the bone. "And I thank him."

There was a small tremble through my body, but I said "It was my pleasure to assist your sister as I will do for you, my lady."

Grayson smiled. "Excitement fills me to the brim, sir Salvatore. You will be bringing my beautiful daughter to her awaiting prince."

"And if that prince doesn't work, I will be here to inherit the thrown for you, father," Jeremy added. The table laughed, as did Jeremy. But my eyes never did leave Elena's face. Everyone around us seemed to be unimportant as I looked at this beauty in front of me.

Elena Petrova.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This is alittle taste of what it will be like! Anyway, Review, follow, and favorite LOVE YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night was cold. Inside the immense castle, I sat at the cracking fire waiting for the princess to arrive to leave. Instead, Grayson appeared in the door way. I stood, greeting him kindly.

"Your majesty?" I said. Grayson held two cups, and placed them on the table as he sat across from me.

"Please, Stefan. Do sit," I obeyed, and sat down on the chair. Grayson pushed one of the China cups toward me. "One of the servants will be in with the sugar, or cream if you prefer."

The steaming cup of tea sat in front of me. I took a small sip, and realized it could use some sugar. I sat politely, waiting for the King to say what he had been wanting to say.

"Elena orders to leave soon. She is too full of goodbye's to last another morning," Grayson said, forcing a smile. "The amount of hurt I feel to send her off so far is too heavy to put into words. However, I am glad she will be ruling here with sir Damon."

I nodded, and smiled. "Every ounce of energy I have, your majesty, will be put into protecting Elena. I have many safe stops to go to, inn's to rest at. I have a whole map I will go by. The safest route I must take, I am taking. No matter what the risk, sir. I will protect her."

Grayson smiled again, this one relieved. "No need to explain, Stefan. I know what my daughter has to do. You leading her there is the best choice I will make. I am sure of it."

"If you do not mind me asking yet again, why did you pick me?" I knew the answer. But bringing Katerina was much more simple. Orleans was only 2 weeks away. Damon's father ruled in York; a month away. A month was a long time, but a month does not include the stops, and inns. I estimate it will take a month and a half. Such a long trip. Such a large affliction if something were to happen, even though it will not.

"You're the best knights have to offer, sir Stefan. Your own father lead my wife to me from far away. I was so in love with her. When she came to mystic, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I thought I'd never see her again. Then your father came, and he brought me my joy. I couldn't repay him enough. Him and Miranda had been friends. When I heard he was settling in Mystic, I couldn't help but be a friend also. When he left, Miranda kept in touch. We remembered you as just a child, Stefan. Then, Giuseppe passed. My Miranda was in so much grief. But we heard you were following in his noble footsteps. We knew you'd be just like him. I trust you Stefan, and trust isn't given away easily. Yet with you, I knew I could. You are an honest man, and strong indeed. All the features your father had were passed on to you. I want you to know that when Miranda looked at you, she realized Giuseppe wasn't gone. He lives in you, Stefan. That's what made me choose you," Grayson's words dug into my head. He trusted me. How could I let that trust go? These early feelings I had for this maiden had to be overlooked. There was more in this world that my own happiness. The happiness of my royals.

"Grayson, Elena wishes to say goodbye before her time-consuming trip ensues," A servant said with her head down.

"Ah, thank you Elizabeth," he smiled. "Forgive my pardoning. Thank you for the talk sir." I stood up with the king, and he shook my hand. "Thank you."

"No, sir. Thank _you." _Grayson walked out of the room, and I was left in front of the fire once again. The servant came over to me, and placed the sugar at the table. "Elizabeth I presume?"

She nodded, smiled, and went on her way out of the room. I plunged two sugar cubes in the still warm tea and stirred it. Moments later, Elena walked into the room. He cheeks were wet with what I guessed weeping. I stood, and she smiled as best as she could.

"Sir, I am ready to leave," she said standing tall.

"Yes, your majesty. Please, follow me," I responded. I walked through the castle, and at the wooden doors, Queen Miranda, King Grayson, Princess Katerina, Prince Elijah, and many other royals stood to watch our departure. I nodded at each of them graciously, and finally got to the end of the line. Grayson smiled at me with the queens hand in his.

"Enjoy the Voyage, Stefan. As extensive as it is, it is also a huge pleasure. Many stunning marvels," Miranda said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Of course. I will enjoy it for the tree of us," I smiled back.

Grayson glanced behind me looking at Elena, then remarked "I think you're going have to enjoy it for her also."

"Indeed, I will," I smiled. I walked into the winter night, and helped Elena into the carriage. Her baggage was on the other cart with 2 protectors. Protectors were like knights, but for the things the princesses brought. When she sat in the carriage, her large fur coat hung off her. She waved goodbye as the cart rode off.

"So," she said, after a while of being silent. "How lengthy do you consider this trip will be?"

I coughed, wondering how she'd take the answer. "Well, your majesty-" I began.

"Please, Call me Elena," she responded.

"Right. Uh, Elena. After estimation, with our stops, it will talk about a month and a half." I said. I felt her gaze on me.

"A very long time," she puffed, then muttered to herself "A very long time indeed. So long. For a man I knew, what? A week?"

I pretended as though I didn't hear her for the benefit of us both. She continued to look out the window into the dark night.

"A shadowy night tonight," she said. I didn't distinguish if she was speaking with me or herself, so I nodded. "It reminds me of my life."

This time I was sure she was talking to me. "Why is that your maj- I mean Elena?"

"They are very similar. The night lurks with secrets, and things you don't see because of the darkness. Then, when day comes, it's all gone. Yet, it always comes back at night just to haunt all over again," she spoke low.

"What are you saying?" I said, never looking her in the eyes. For her eyes were shining when no light reflected off them.

"I'm saying no matter how good something looks, there is always a time when it looks obscure," she said. Such smooth words from such an appealing mouth.

"But with every night, you know there comes a day. And not all nights are dark, Elena. Some are bright with the moonlight and stars," I said back.

"I have yet to find my mood, and long to see my stars," she said back.

"Every night always has a moon and stars. It's just clouds are blocking their light," I said again. She smiled at me politely.

"You have a good quarrel, Stefan. A nice expressive sound to your voice," she paused. "It is easier for you to insult. The people perhaps think, with your smooth words, that it is not an insult, but a compliment." She smiled.

"You have me questioning if that is good or bad," I responded.

"I guess I share your gift with you, then," Elena looked out the window still smiling to herself.

After a while, Elena's eyelids began to flutter into a sleep. Finally, her head rested on the window of the cart as she dreamt about who-knows-what. Her mind must have been an extraordinary place. Filled with knowledge, and stories. Stories her family probably passed down for generations. I remember many of my father's stories he'd tell me. I remembered them all; word for word. I hoped to share them with a family of my own someday.

I'd hope to share them with Elena.

**Elena**

I woke up, and the cart was stopped and vacant. For a moment, I had forgotten where I was until Stefan opened the door to the carriage.

"Ah, Elena," he said. The way he said my name was funny to hear considering he'd never called me Elena before. "You're awake. We stopped quick for foods. Do you want to come into the village with us and aspect for foods?"

"Are we still in Mystic, Stefan?" I said. he shook his head,

"No, we are in a town called Stuart," he responded with a quick smile. I had never seen him smile. He was such a handsome man, indeed. So unintentionally charming. His green orbs of eyes were an endless sea of thought. He was like a book, but unlike any book I've read.

"I have heard of this place. Fine markets I believe," I said with a smooth tone. He took my hand as I got out of the cart, and I smiled at his kind action. When I stepped out, the streets were full of carts with food toppling over then, and children running around. They all looked so happy.

"Never been out of the castle?" Stefan fed the horses carrots as he stroked then generously.

"Oh, no. I have," I smiled, glancing at the markets around me. "It's just been so long. I miss it."

"Your sister didn't enjoy it. She commanded to stay in the cart. But not you," he said behind his shoulder. His comment made me smiling, and gurt at the same time. I had been gone for a night and I missed my family already. I felt a sickness in the pit of my stomach, but smiled the way I always had. Stefan turned and his smile faded.

"What is wrong?" He said walking to me. I looked at him surprised. No one had ever seen behind my fake smiles. I just shook my head.

"The way you brought up my sister," I began.

"Did I disrespect her?" Stefan's eyes were filled with apology. "I never ment-"

"It made me think about how right you were. She is a bit snobby," I laughed. His face eased a bit. "You said nothing wrong, sir. Forgive me for making you believe as if you did." His face finally settled to its original state, and he smiled kindly again.

"Good, princess," I gave him a knowing look and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Elena. Anyhow, would you like to look around?"

"I'd absolutely love to," I responded smiling at the sight in front of me. He lead the way as we stopped at many carts. He got lost in the books while I got lost in the jewelry. But it wasn't diamonds and jewels. The jewelry in front of me was with plain rocks and wood on string.

"These are fantastic," I smiled at the man who owned the cart. He nodded up at me.

"Aren't they? Made by the stuff you walk on and just walk by. True art, I believe. Something so simple made so beautiful. Can you believe it?" he smiled passionately.

"I believe everything is beautiful in its own way," I responded back to him. He smiled at me.

"Smart words spoken," he said back. "Buy some. Try some on."

"May I try this on?" I pointed to a necklace with a rock that sparkled on a string.

"Of course!" He smiled "Only 2 shilling!"

"2 shillings? For this?" I reached in my pocket. "This is worth much more than two shillings sir. Here is 10."

The mans face was filled in awe as I passed over my money. "You are a saint!"

"Thank you for this necklace. I hope to return soon," I said holding his hand politely. He nodded his head fast.

"You're welcome anytime! Anytime you wish, ma'am," he said. I smiled once more before turning. I bumped into someone, and when I looked up Stefan was smiling.

"A very nice deed you just did, Elena," he smiled at me.

"I paid what I believe I owed. Nothing nice, just honesty," I said back as I stroked the rock on my neck.

"I've never met a princesses quite like you, Miss. Petrova," he said by my said.

"Sir, your tone makes me wonder if, in fact, you're insulting or admiring," I said as I looked at the small children laughing ahead of me. I smiled a long with them.

"It is a complement in its purest form, Elena. I swear it," he said it so suave, I felt my cheeks get hot at it.

"Well, then I believe I owe you a thank you," I said nodding at him.

"No, ma'am. You owe me nothing," he said as he looked over at me.

"Let me give you a thank you for once," I smiled. "Without protesting." He put his hands up in defeat. I glanced down at a bag he was caring and saw a book in it.

"What are you planning to read?" I examined. "Just a book," he replied. When he saw my unaccepting look he smiled. "It's called A Modest Proposal and Other Satirical Works**."**

I smiled at his response. "My father read that. He said it was a pleasure to read. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you, Elena," he said back. I just smiled, and he smiled back. It was such a charming smile, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter, I felt like I should speed things up. Like really fast. You will see a dramatic turn in this, and I hope you understand it!**

Chapter 3

**Stefan's POV**

Me and Elena returned to the cart after an hour in the market together. Spending time with her made me much more fond of her presence. She was unlike any girl I had ever met. She wasn't the same. She was different. And a good different.

Any feelings that I felt for her, still, were coated with guilt. What feelings could I honestly feel for her within a day? Not many. Then again, she was going to a man whom she'd known for just over a week, I believed.

"You looked disbursed in thought, Mr. Salvatore," Elena said. I would be lying if I said the way the snow from the ground reflective off her olive skin didn't take my breath away.

"Disbursed in thought I was," I smiled at her while she adjusted in her seat.

"About what?" she looked genuinely curious. That caught me a bit off guard. I couldn't tell her what I was truly thinking, so I improvised.

"I was wondering, Elena," I was getting used to calling her by her real name. "Is Mystic's fair's enjoyable?" A stupid improvisation, but it worked at this moment.

She shrugged. "Mystic is known for its fair's. So many people come down to see the arts, and feast it has. Many maidens find their husbands there," Elena let out a long sigh. I could only imagine how tired she was. I nodded, indicating that it was enough information. There was a long silence, until Elena spoke again. "When will we be in an inn? I could use a nice bath."

The thought of Elena bare in hot water made me stiff. It was a sinned thought, but it clouded my head. I then realized that I hadn't answered her. "Morrow, Elena. We should be in Grant tomorrow. We will be staying two nights there."

She nodded and smiled. "Am I safe there?"

I looked over at her, my face hard with seriousness. "Of course. I have made arrangements. It is a wonderful castle. Very protected."

"Will you be with me?" she failed to look me in the eyes, but her mouth was twisted in a small smile.

"Oh course, Elena," I answered as she turned to look me in the eyes.

"Good," she finally repeated. What did she mean by good? Good as in she was protected or more? Oh, who was I trying to fool. Elena was royal. She'd never feel for me. "I love your company."

"Stefan," she began again. "Has any girl called you handsome?"

I nodded, and replied. "Many. Why?"

"Did they ever mean it sincerely?" she added.

"I don't know. How do you know, Elena?" I said.

"You just do. You see it in their eyes. You see then staring at you as if you were something magnificent. They don't just say it because the words are attractive, but because they can't help themselves. They can't hold back their thoughts. Not in their brain, but in their heart," Elena spoke. She smiled over at me.

"I'm sure you've had many experiences to realize. I , though, have not," I said. Every girl who has called me handsome never had that look in their eyes.

"You are mistaken, Stefan. The only time someone called me beautiful was for their benefit. Take sir Damon for example," she laughed lightly to herself. "He said it for himself. To get a wife. Not a love."

"I am truly sorry, Elena. You deserve to be called beautiful every night and day," I said as I looked her in the eyes and meant every word. "I could see how I was neglected with those ways, but you?"

Elena looked back at me, and smiled. "Please Stefan, don't feel bad for me. One day someone will call me beautiful and mean it. I know it. Someone unexpected too. Unexpected love is the most beautiful."

"You seem to think a lot is beautiful, Elena," I said back to her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I agree. Except for this engagement. This engagement is very ugly, indeed," she looked out the window.

"It may seem it now, but it will be a beautiful outcome. I assure you. You're very noble," I said.

She snorted, then said. "Noble. Such a courageous word. It is very black and white. Either you are noble, or you are not. I want to be rebellious," she smirked.

"Rebelious? We talk about ugly words, Elena. There is an ugly word, indeed," I said. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Ay, sire. An ugly word I intend to make beautiful. It is masked with sin, of course. But it has such a attraction to it," she smiled, and leaned a little closer to me. "See, Stefan. What good is a word if you do not change its action? I want to make rebellion look beautiful because it is. It's a justified word. Why should someone be called rebellious for their own beliefs?"

She got up and sat next to me, out arms brushing. I held my breath. She was soft. So soft and warm. "It is rebellious for a reason," I smiled.

"A reason made long ago. But why? Because of injustice? Who made up these words anyway? Why should we listen to them? Why not listen to ourselves? That is what our parents taught us, no? To believe in ourselves. How could we believe in something that is "rebellious" because it's our own perspective." She was getting excited.

"I don't quite understand," I said turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's find another word." She looked back at me, and her face softened.

"What?" I asked her.

"You know what a beautiful word is?" She smiled lightly, staring at what I thought was my lips. I suppressed the thought and looked at her. "A word that is so beautiful."

"What is?"

"Forbidden," she whispered. I felt her hot breath on my lips as she said it. She looked up at me in the eyes. "It's such an ugly word, really. But it's such a desire. Something everyone has in their life."

I was stiff next to her. "What do you mean,"

"Someone could be so wrong for you, in the books. You can be forbidden to be with each other. But that is the best love, is it not? It brings out the romance in relationships. It shows what the other would to to be with that person no matter how…forbidden they are," she said.

"Like a forbidden desire?" I said. I could feel my lips parting, but no matter how much I told myself to stop, I couldn't. The cart stopped for a moment, and the driver came to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir. It's just I was wondering what path I should take. Could you help me for a moment?" The short man looked at me and I nodded. As I stood, Elena's hand grabbed my arm. I turned to her smiling at me.

"You're very handsome, Mr. Salvatore," she blinked and let go of my gently. "I just wanted to tell you that."

As I walked out of the car, my whole body seemed to be on fire. Because if she had explained it correctly, that was the first real complement I've ever gotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived late in the evening at Grant. Elena had been fiddling with her dress, trying to keep herself occupied. She spent most of her time, though, talking to me. She asked me questions like where I was from and how I was raised. I answered honestly, and informed her that I'd even be stopping by my home town for a night. It had been on the way, and there was many things I could get there to benefit me and Elena.

"Do you have any old lovers there?" Elena asked me, snickering to herself in the cart.

"No," I answered. She looked back at me confused at my answer.

"You have no girl there swooning over you?" She turned her whole body to me, and I couldn't help but think she was so beautiful. I swallowed hard.

"I never did say that. Girls swooning? Most likely. But no girl I have true feelings in my heart for," I said. There were many girls I had been with. When I was on a break from directing princesses, I spent my nights and days in Fredrick. Whore's were all over me, and I let them hang like curtains. There were sleepless nights with many of them, but no relationship ever got more attention than that. I wasn't going to tell her that, however.

"So modest, Stefan," she laughed.

I flashed back to the inn, and Elena walked behind me as we walked to our room. As I unlocked the door, Elena swooned. A main stood at the opposite side of the room, next to the bed. Elena smiled at her.

"Thank you, so much." She smiled at her. "What is your name?"

"Georgia," the woman replied. Elena smiled at her.

"I love that name, Georgia. I am Elena," she held out her hand and shook the maids. She was so god with people.

"Look at it Stefan, would you?" she ran to the bed across the way. "It is a real bed! And look over here," she walked into the bathroom. "A bathroom with a bath where I can bath these 2 long days off."

I laughed at her as I entered the room. It was beautiful. I was grateful the owners of this castle let us use if for the two nights to come. It might have been small, and called an inn, but it was protected. That's all I needed.

Near the bed, there was a fireplace with wood next to it waiting to be sparked and burnt into heat. Elena walked around, what looked like dancing and fell on the bed.

"My, my, Stefan. If I hadn't observed correctly, but there is but one bed," Elena said as she sat up. I put down a bag of her belongings I had taken with me after out stop in Stuart. The protectors had to stay behind for a short while. The horses there had to be tended to much longer than my own.

"I will be sleeping on the floor, my lady," I answered. She could have given me a look when I didn't call her by her name. Instead she stood.

"I believe not! I demand a new room. You deserve a divan just as much as I," she said as she patted her dress.

"Please, Elena. I'm fine. I much rather prefer the ground. They also have no more rooms to offer with 2 beds. No rooms at all," I said. I got out Elena's night gown. She walked over to me and touched my arm.

"Then please, Stefan. Lay with me tonight," she looked deep into my eyes as she spoke. "There is no harm in sleeping, now is there?"

I stopped moving, recalling the cart ride. I quickly pushed that aside, and shook my head. "I am sorry, Elena. I am going to have to refuse your kind offer. Shall I begin your bath?"

I turned away from Elena, feeling bad that I had just refused her. But I needed to. I turned to Georgia, and she nodded and smiled as she started the bath. After a few moments, Georgia called Elena into the bathing room for her prepared soak. I could smell the rose petals on the steaming water, and my thoughts were filled with Elena's hot body with the sent of fresh flowers. Her naked skin would be soft and glowing. To occupy myself, I began to start the fire.

"Sir, Stefan," Georgia said as she walked out of the room where Elena was. I got to my feet and looked over at her. "I will be getting the dinner for you two. I will leave it outside the door. Orders of the princess."

Before I could assure her that she could join us just for company, she walked away. I didn't know whether Elena had set this up or not, but I remained at the fire. I could hear the water rippling in the tub. Then I heard her angelic voice speak.

"Stefan" she called out. Her call echoed the house. "Do not mind me asking, but could you grab me a fur blanket to cover myself? I do with to get out."

"Ma'am, I do believe Georgia will be back momentarily. Would it be too much to ask to wait for her?" I felt beads of sweat form on my skin as I thought about Elena naked behind just a blanket.

"I will be as wrinkled as a prune," she laughed. I heard her step out of the tub, and ring her long hair out. I quickly grabbed her the fur blanket and began walking to the room she was in with it. I covered my eyes, and I heard her laugh. "Stefan, it's only a body. Have you not seen a girl naked before?"

"I have, Elena. But I have never seen one of my royals," I responded as I walked out of the room. She followed.

"Think of me as a friend," I could hear her smiling.

"I could never," I replied. When I turned to the fire, I realized Elena was sitting next to me, the blanket covering every part of her except her head. My imagination still went crazy. "Shall I get your clothes?"

"Please do. I forgot about them," at that, I stood up and walked toward the bag and got her a night gown. I felt myself growing hard as I kept thinking about what lay behind that fur blanket. How I wanted to know.

No, I didn't. I couldn't. She was someone I was protecting.

When I turned around, the fur blanket no longer cover Elena. Instead, my imagination was halted to a pause as Elena half naked in front of me. She paid no attention to me, but to the fire. She hadn't seen me looking. The blanket only covered from her waist down. I quickly looked away, and held out the dress. I felt the dress being released from my hands on into hers.

"Thank you Stefan, I will be changing in the bathroom. Georgia should be back soon with our food," she walked away, and I could breathe again. As wrong as I felt, Elena's almost naked body made me sweat harder when I thought about it. But even worse than that;

I found myself wanting more.

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! SO how do you feel about Elena all of the sudden being open? Like REALLY OPEN?**

**I want you guys to know that Elena is going to be with this Damon guy for the rest of her life. She feels like everything is happening to fast; as if she's growing up too fast. that's why she said what she did.**

**Everyone needs a little rebellion before they are married to someone for her rest of their life.**

**I hope you understand it. And I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I need more idea's, more details. But I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Stefan**

_Dear Journal,_

_How come I feel this way? How can I look at this princess and want her? When I see her, I want to taste her lips, and let my hands roam on her silk skin. But why her? Why someone who I can never be with? Are the heavens this cruel? Have I done something wrong? Father, have I shamed you? Because this is a pain I have never felt. This pain cannot scab and heal; this pain feels fresh. Like an open womb, constantly being torn. It pulsed through my veins and intoxicates my blood. It rushes through me, like a wave. It burns through me. The thought of Elena sets fire to my body and spreads across my chest and expands to my limbs._

_She makes me weak._

_A weak I have never know. A simple smile by her beautiful lips leaves me trembling; a simple touch on my skin takes my breath. We have, but 5 weeks together. To me, it is far too little time. I need to be with her longer. I need to be with her more._

_No matter what I do, every last moment with Elena will be perfect. She deserves nothing but the least._

Ruffling of the blankets on Elena's bed made my hand pause. A small groan escaped her lips, before she turned away from me and fell back into her slumber.

What was I thinking? Stefan, get your head straight. This is a princess and you are supposed to have no relation with her. No correlation whatsoever. No matter how your heart aches or your body trembles. This world has fine lines between rules, and you would be crossing a major boarder.

I placed my pen on the wooden table and stood from my seat, slowly making my way to the small window. It was cozy outside. The sun didn't peak through the clouds much, leaving the street dim. But small flames of fire flickered in lanterns alongside the cobblestone streets giving it a comfortable glow. A thin layer of snow laid on the rock with shoeprints from pedestrians and other markings from people passing through.

"Stefan?" the moment she said my name, my spine tingled. I coughed before I could answer, unsure if my voice would shake.

"Elena," I said walking toward her smiling. "You're awake?"

"I am," she said, sleep coating her voice. She let out a small yawn before stretching her body out of her covers and stepping on to the cold floor.

"Oh," she jumped from the sudden winter air that nipped her now exposed body. "It is a tad chilly."

"Unfortunately, yes. The dark clouds outside caution a storm. And by the winds, it should be snow. Please, go sit by the fire. It should take away your shivers," I motioned to the fireplace, but she simple shook her head and places her feet in her slippers.

"I'm not worried about myself, Stefan. What I am most bothered about is not knowing where you have slept through the night," she stood up, and before she could see my journal I picked it up and placed it in my bag.

Before I spoke, I chuckled. "I took a seat on that couch over there. It was near the fire, so I didn't freeze,"

"That slight thing?" she pointed her finger to the small couch and frowned. "If you enjoy it, then who am I to say anything. However, half of my bed was freely opened to you,"

"I would never," I repeated. She giggled and looked over at me.

"When will we be leaving? And where are we headed next?" Elena picked up her hair brush, and started stroking her brown hair through it. As she pulled it to once side, I could feel my eyes drifting to her long, and beautiful neck. The words were caught in my throat. Before she could realize, I managed a sigh.

"We will be leaving very soon. I have been notified that the protectors of your garments have arrived, and they will be staying the night as we head off to our next destination. We will be heading to a personal favorite of mine, Lockwood."

I loved the way Elena's eyes lit up when I told her facts about me. It was like she cared. Like she wanted to know more.

"Your favorite?" she grinned. "And why is that?"

"Well, excluding Mystic Falls, it was my home. The place I grew up in. It's always nice to go there and see friends, and talk to them," I paused, realizing she wanted me to go on. "When my father would be working, I would go to the bakery with friends. I wouldn't buy anything. I just loved the smell of it. Sometimes, my father would give me a few coins so I could by a loft. I remember ripping open the bread, and taking a bite. The sent would fill my nostrils and fill my stomach. Fresh bread was my favorite thing as a child."

"I love hearing stories about your childhood, Stefan. I hope to share more on the ride there," Elena turned away from me, but I could tell she was still smiling. I hoped to share with her a lot of things.

And not just stories either.

XXXXX

I walked out to the protectors who stood awaiting my orders.

"Sir?" said one to me. I looked over at him, then to Elena.

"Where is the other carriage?" I said, realizing there was only one here.

"It's back at Mystic?" he said. He didn't look me in the eyes.

"Back at Mystic? That could take 2 days for it to come back!" I whispered harshly.

"More sir. One of the horses on the carriage has been injured. We are awaiting for another one to step up. None have been offered yet,"

I grabbed my head and looked down. "Very well. There isn't much to do. Give me a few of her garments. Stay here until the other carriage is with you."

The man nodded, and turned. He passed me a small bag with a few dresses and shoes and I nodded at him.

As I walked back toward the cart, a thought filled my mind. How much longer would they take? Inside, I hoped for a week. A week with Elena in Lockwood would be magnificent. I let myself smile, so I wouldn't feel selfish.

It wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help feeling guilty.

I turned to the carriage, and met Elena inside. She greeted me with a boundless smile. "How long will this take Stefan?"

"To get to Lockwood?" I questioned.

"Yes," she nodded.

"It will take about a week and a half. We will be making small stops, and stops overnight. Nothing too serious. We will be stopping in Lockwood, however. For about a week. The separate carriages have been delayed due to horse injuries," I said. I felt the cart start to move, and I held out a bag to Elena. "It has some clothes in it. A few pairs of shoes. If you are needing more clothes, I can go buy you-"

"Please Stefan," Elena smiled, leaning her head against the window of the cart. "If I need something, I'll buy it myself. Now, never mind about clothes. Tell me more about yourself." She picked her head off the window and smiled at me.

"Elena, I hate talking about myse-" I began

"I am interested," she said. She stood and took a seat next to me and smiled. "Tell me about your life. Where you've gone. Who you've seen. Tell me about this world I have neglected to know."

I looked in her eyes, and curiosity evaporated her body.

"Where shall I start?" I finally said. The smile on her lips was such a wonderful sight. But the truly magnificent part was that I had put it there.

"Anywhere," she rang.

XXXXXXXX

**Elena**

I woke up to find Stefan's head back, deep in sleep. What time was it? Where were we? I adjusted in my seat as I looked out the window. The sun just peaked up from the horizon, and covered the trees and sparkled on the snow. My window had been foggy from the mixture of heat and cool air.

I looked back over at Stefan, wanting to wake him up so he could tell me more stories of where he's been. Yet, watching him sleep was just as bestowing That was when Stefan's head twitched, and he opened his eyes, altering to the sunlight that now poured into the cart. He looked over at me, and gave a wiry smile.

"Princess," he yawned. "Why are you awake?"

"My mind is too crowded for sleep," I smiled, as I spoke. He seemed to like it when I smiling. But not as much as I liked when he smiled.

"Are you tired?" he said stretching his arms.

For a moment, I didn't know. Then the thought of sleep hit me. "Very," I laughed. "Could you perhaps, tell me a tale? Maybe that would help me." I got up and sat next to Stefan, who looked at me and nodded slowly. I giggled and waited for him to start.

"I have a lot of tales my father would tell me. I remember one called "**The Town Mouse and the Country Mouse"," I nodded. I had never heard this story before.**

**"Sounds interesting," I smiled.**

**"Oh it is. I used to love it when I was a kid. Have you ever heard it?" When I shook my head, Stefan scoffed. "Alright. **Now you must know that a Town Mouse once upon a time went on a visit to his cousin in the country," I nodded, smiling. "He was rough and ready, this cousin, but he loved his town friend and made him heartily welcome. Beans and wine, cheese and bread, were all he had to offer, but he offered them freely. The Town Mouse rather turned up his long nose at this country fare, and said: 'I cannot understand, Cousin, how you can put up with such poor food as this, but of course you cannot expect anything better in the country; come you with me and I will show you how to live. When you have been in town a week you will wonder how you could ever have stood a country life.' No sooner said than done: the two mice set off for the town and arrived at the Town Mouse's residence late at night. 'You will want some refreshment after our long journey,' said the polite Town Mouse, and took his friend into the grand dining-room. There they found the remains of a fine feast, and soon the two mice were eating up jellies and cakes and all that was nice," I began to feel sleepy, so I rested my head on Stefan's shoulder. He flinched, and I looked up at him.

"Please Stefan," I said, nuzzling in his neck. "Go on."

Stefan paused for a moment, then went on with the story. "Suddenly they heard growling and barking. "What is that?" said the Country Mouse. "It is only the dogs of the house," answered the other. "Only!" said the Country Mouse. "I do not like that music at my dinner." Just at that moment the door flew open, in came two huge mastiffs, and the two mice had to scamper down and run off. "Good-bye, Cousin," said the Country Mouse, "What! going so soon?" said the other. "Yes," he replied; "Better beans and wine in peace than cakes and ale in fear."

I hummed, smiling to myself. Before I knew it, I was sleeping in the nook of Stefan's shoulder. I didn't mind it. Not once bit. Because I felt safe.

Stefan made me feel safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stefan's eyes were locked on the book in front of him. At times, he'd look up at me, catching me staring, and smile; just to go back to reading. I loved watching the way his eyes flicked to the next line as he skimmed over it. I liked watching the way his lips would move at each word. I couldn't help but stare.

"Yes, Elena?" Stefan grinned as he kept his eyes on his text.

"I am bored," I stated. He lowered his book and closed it on a small piece of paper, then set it next to him.

"Then, what shall we do?" he asked me. I looked around the small cart and sighed. When no ideas came into my head. Stefan glanced down at my hand, and reached for it. I became still for a second. When Stefan's hand touched mine, a fire extended through my body, and I shivered. He hesitated to pick it up, as if he felt the same heat I did. When he looked in my eyes, I felt my heart beat faster.

"This ring," he said, as if forcing it out of his lips. "It's beautiful."

I brushed my eyes over the ring and a smile twitched on my mouth. "My grandmother gave it to me," I finally said. Stefan let go of my hand, and I suddenly felt cold. "She gave it to me when I was 10. She told me that when I was a big girl, it would fit perfectly," I paused, remembering her face. "And when it shines in the darkness, it means I've found the love of my life."

Stefan's eyes were glued to my face. "Tell me more," he alleged. I nodded slowly, and went on.

"She told me that when she had this ring on, she met my grandfather. She said one night, it was dark and threatening, but when my grandfather was there, she could have sworn she said a sparkle in the gem," The way Stefan smiled, made me want to tell him my whole story. It was like I had known him my whole life. He had a look in his eyes like he had been through so much, and gazing in them made me feel like I went through those things with him.

His eyes spoke a language I didn't speak, but one I didn't need to speak to understand. All I needed to do was listen.

* * *

**Till next time!**


End file.
